The Day
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Alec's big day is here and he's pretty nervous.


**I'm on a roll with these. Three one-shots in two days. I am sorry that I'm neglecting my other stories, but these two just give me a lot of feels! x'D**

* * *

**Prompted by**_ allthefaultsinthestars_** on Tumblr. It was wonderful to write this. No angst, no bad things, just a few pre-wedding jitters and a bunch of fluff.**

**I have no idea how the Shadowhunter weddings go down exactly, so I took what I knew and created something new for them. I did what I do best: used my imagination. I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it;)**

******PS If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, please message me or put it with the review, and I'll add it to the list ;) I like writing them so much!**

* * *

Alec stood in front of the mirror, looking nervously at his reflection. The golden suit fitted him perfectly, his black hair standing out sharply against it, and his smooth skin was free of any temporary Marks for the first time since he'd turned 12. The suit - as stated before - was golden, but not sparkly golden. It was a smooth and dimmed golden, to the point that it could be mistaken for yellow by some. He knew he looked incredibly handsome (as both Isabelle and Clary had stated before departing the room to take their seats), but it was hard to look at himself. Every time he did, a surge of nausea went through him.

He was now alone, waiting for Jace to come and get him, staring at his feet. The day had come. The day he'd been waiting for, longing for even, for years. And yet he couldn't bring himself to smile. The nausea and nervousness were too overwhelming to do anything other than grimace and flinch.

His parents had given him their blessing - albeit half-reluctantly - and when they had, he had started planning immediately. Isabelle and Clary had happily taken on the task of helping him planning this day into perfection - something he was eternally grateful for, because he didn't think he would've survived.

And now it was here. His _wedding day. _He started pacing, neurotically glancing at the clock every other second. It was almost time. He didn't know why he was so anxious, this was after all what he wanted. To marry the one he loved more than he loved anything else in the world.

"You ready?"

Alec nearly jumped into the wall when he heard Jace's voice coming from the doorway. He turned to see his Parabatai standing in a faint golden suit as well, and Alec couldn't help but notice how handsome the fair-haired Shadowhunter looked. "Not really, no."

Jace frowned and entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Why not?" he queried.

"I don't know. I have a constant feeling that I'm about to throw up."

"You're gonna be fine. The New Law has no mention of gay marriage anywhere and you know Luke removed the paragraph about gayness being forbidden. Nobody has any right to judge you. They never had." Jace put a hand on Alec's shoulder, who calmed down a bit. Jace was right of course. Since the new law, nobody besides the older Nephilim had looked at him judging him for being gay. More of the younger Shadowhunters had come out of the closet since then. Even one of the older ones, a _married_ one, came out and divorced her husband to be with a mundane woman. And yet Alec couldn't help but feel skittish about the crowd out there. He didn't think he could handle any more judgmental looks and soft whispers behind his back. Certainly not today.

"I don't know, Jace. Maybe we should just call it off."

Jace's eyes widened and his entire posture changed. "No way. Absolutely not! You have taken up all of _my_wife's time to plan this thing, not to mention your sister's, so this thing is going to happen. Your parents, Izzy and Clary would never forgive you. And let's not even start about Magnus."

_Magnus._ Alec's stomach twirled at the mention of the Warlock who was waiting for him outside. Alec loved him, more than anything, and for some reason, the thought of his soul mate calmed him down. Who the fuck cared about the whispers? He was allowed to marry his one true love, the _Clave_ approved now. Who cared about some old, conservative people who couldn't admit to themselves how they felt? Jace was right. He shouldn't be nervous, and he _was_going to be fine.

"Okay. You're right. I'm just having cold feet." Alec admitted and Jace smiled. "Is it time?"

"It's time, hotshot."

Alec took one deep breath, and turned to the door. "Let's do this." Jace moved to the door, but before he could open it, Alec stopped him. "I'm glad you're with me, brother."

Jace smiled, and hugged his Parabatai. "I'm always beside you. My Parabatai. My brother."

"Thank you."

"Let's do this shit." Jace said, smirking devilishly, before opening the door. He heard the noise of people talking but they quickly quieted down when Jace stepped out. Nervous, but with his head held high, Alec followed him, and together they walked down the 'aisle' towards where the Angel Raziel watched over the crowd, where the High Warlock of Brooklyn was waiting for his soon-to-be-husband.

Alec smirked as he saw his fiance standing there, his black hair sparkling with golden glitter, and a suit that, as always, fit perfectly with the rest of the demeanor of a man like Magnus. Magnus had, entirely against tradition and to the amusement of the entire Lightwood family, chosen a dark-purple suit with golden necktie. Somehow it was perfect, and Alec felt more in love as he now saw Magnus in that suit for the first time.

Jace saw him smirking, and he leaned in. "I still have to thank him for breaking tradition in such an honorary way. This is perfect."

Alec nodded. "It _is_."

Robert Lightwood was standing in front of the altar, blocking the path to Magnus for Alec. Jace nodded at his adoptive father, and moved past him to stand besides his own wife, Clary. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled, before turning her eyes back to Alec. Alec winked at her, silently telling her thanks. She was the best sister-in-law he could imagine. "Alexander." Robert said, smiling serenely.

"Dad."

"Are you ready?"

Alec looked at Magnus, who was openly staring back at him, his eyes sparking with laughter, hope, desire, _lust_. Alec smiled longingly before turning his attention back to his father. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Robert lead his son up to Magnus, who had no eyes for anyone but Alec, and Alec couldn't help but blush a bit under his intense gaze. "Magnus Bane, I do hope you'll take care of my son."

"Don't worry about that." Magnus said, his voice hoarse, and his eyes dark with desire. "I think I'm quite fond of my life. I don't need the entire Lightwood family, plus darling Clary, plus an angry vampire on my ass." Everyone laughed, and Alec could feel all the tension slide off him. Nobody was judging him, everyone present was happy for him and eagerly waiting for the ceremony, since nothing like this had ever been done before.

"Good." Robert turned back to his son. "I hope you find your happiness here, my son. I hope he makes you happy."

"He will, dad. He already has." He saw Magnus beam behind his father.

"Good. Well then, I guess this is it." Robert took his son's hand, and then his son-in-law-to-be's and put Alec's hand in Magnus's. The hand was warm and steady as the fingers closed around Alec's hand and a shudder ran to the Shadowhunter's body. "Take good care of each other." The couple nodded, but really only had eyes for each other now that they were physically touching each other.

Luke stepped forward, a huge smile plastered on his face. "I have only ever bound two people once before, and they were both Shadowhunters." Clary blushed and Alec saw her hand tighten around Jace's. Jace was so happy for his brother. Alec shook his head, though. No. This was _his _day. He should be happy for himself. "I find it a true honor to be able to bind these two soul mates together as one. Together with Clary Herondale and Jocelyn Garroway, the soon-to-be-wedded and I have devised a new ritual. One that will bind this Warlock and this Shadowhunter together, as the ritual of Shadowhunters does for Shadowhunters. Mr Bane, if you will."

Magnus smiled and took Alec's other hand in his. "Alexander - _Alec_. Nine hundred years of living and I don't think I have ever felt more alive than I have with you. We've seen some rough patches along the way," Alec blushed heavily as he remembered their too long lasting breakup and how he had been the fault of all that. "But we overcame them. As we should. Because we are soul mates. I can see myself wandering all of eternity with you. I will love you forever, in this life and the next. _Pone me ut signaculum super cor tuum ut signaculum super brachium tuum quia fortis est ut mors dilectio._" Alec unbuttoned his jacket and shirt halfway, as discussed and bared his heart for Magnus, who lifted his hand and pressed it down onto his lover's chest. "_Diligam te donec deficiam._" he whispered, and a burning sensation spread through Alec's chest, and he flinched a bit. He could handle it, though, and after just a couple of seconds, it was gone again. When Magnus removed his hand, there was a black sort of rune directly over Alec's heart. Clary gasped audibly, as she could read it clearly. Alec looked at her, and she nodded, tears evident in her eyes. It had gone correctly. Once again, her rune-abilities had not let her down. He knew what it said, and it meant that he belonged to Magnus now completely. He buttoned up his shirt, and chuckled in himself at Magnus's disappointed expression. Of course the Warlock would've rather had the shirt open.

However, the ritual wasn't over. For Alec, the tricky part came now. Clary had to find a way around the fact that runes normally couldn't be placed on a non-Shadowhunter and according to her, she had succeeded. Suddenly, Alec felt afraid that she might have made a mistake.

Magnus gripped his hand and pinched it reassuringly. It gave him the strength to open his mouth. "From the moment I first saw you, I belonged to you. You made me open up to myself about who I was. You made me accept myself. You taught me a great deal about life and death and most of all, love." He took out his Steele and Magnus slowly unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his chest to Alec. Alec tumbled over his words, flustered, and had to start again, glaring at Magnus who smirked smugly. "I have loved you, and I will love you until death and beyond." He started drawing the rune with grace (he had practiced a lot). "_Pone me ut signaculum super cor tuum ut signaculum super brachium tuum quia fortis est ut mors dilectio__**.**_" The last swirl was applied and Alec held his breath for a moment. Magnus hadn't flinched once, but the skin around the rune was a tiny bit red of irritation. Other than that, nothing bad seemed to happen (for once). Magnus smiled encouragingly, urging him to finish the ritual. "_Diligam te donec deficiam._"

Clary quickly and silently - she had learned well from Jace - moved around the couple to inspect Alec's work and patted his shoulder. "It worked." she whispered. "I can see the bond forming between the two runes. You're bound now." Alec breathed out relieved and thanked her softly.

"All rise for the new Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane." declared Luke, making Alec's stomach swirl because of the last name.

Suddenly, everyone rose and began clapping and howling and cheering. Luke nodded at the two newly-weds and Magnus reeled Alec in immediately clashing his lips to his husband's passionately. Alec practically melted against Magnus's body. "I love you, Mr Lightwood-Bane." he whispered.

Alec smirked and kissed his husband again. "I love you, too, Mr Lightwood-Bane."

Arms and bodies surrounded them, and they released each other, until only their hands were still clasped. Alec could hardly tear his gaze away from Magnus. He saw now that all he anxious fidgeting had been unnecessary. This had been a happy moment, the happiest moment of his life, just like he had imagined. In turn, his parents, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Luke and Jocelyn came to congratulate them. All of them were excited, and _none_ of the other guests were judging in any sort of way.

Alec looked at Magnus, who was smiling widely and hugging everyone who congratulated him, and his stomach fluttered. He was happy. Happier than he had ever been in his life, and Magnus felt the same. Nobody, not demons, nor Angels, nor Fearies, nor the Clave could ever take this moment away from them, however hard they tried. For they were bound now, marked with each other's Mark forever.

And it felt perfect.


End file.
